scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vengeance of the Warlord
|previousepisode = A Scooby-Doo Easter! |nextepisode = An Underwater Scare with a Terrifying Ghost Shark }} Vengeance of the Warlord is the fourth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Have you ever wanted to meet a Japanese Warlord? Well, now's your chance! Scooby and Shaggy heads to Japan to visit Shaggy's old friend, but it looks like the ghost of a Japanese Warlord ruins everything! So grab a sword and join them on another epic adventure! Plot Note: The word count needs to be fixed since I removed some old clues that were not important to the finished version that I didn't bother to update. I'll fix the word count soon! It's a dark and stormy night in Japan. Rain is hitting the road hard and lamps are lit in the streets. There all closed shops all around the walking teenage boy. He seems to be headed somewhere. The teenage boy walks into a house. He sits down on a chair and lights a candle. It seems the power is out. He hears a noise. The boy looks up. "What's that?" asks the teenage boy. "Hey, you're dealing with Ryuu attackers!" He hears the noise again. It sounds like a sword. "Hello?" calls Ryuu. Suddenly, a ghostly Japanese Warlord appears behind him. "Fear me, I am the Warlord Ghoul!" yells the warlord. He grabs Ryuu and vanishes. "Ha-ha-ha!" laughs the Warlord Ghoul. It cuts to a sunny afternoon. Scooby and Shaggy have just arrived in Japan. "Like, we need some food before we see Ryuu," Shaggy tells Scooby. "Reah, ret's reat!" agrees Scooby. "Maybe we can grab some food over there," says Shaggy, pointing to a restaurant. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are at a booth. They are eating sushi. "Rummy!" exclaims Scooby. A waitress appears and looks at Scooby and Shaggy. "Is everything good?" she asks. "Like, yeah Takaya," Shaggy says. "But do you happen to know where Ryuu lives; he's an old pal of mine." "What's his last name?" asks Takaya. "Like, I don't know, but he's the only person named Ryuu living in this village," Shaggy says. "Reah!" exclaims Scooby. "Ryuu, he was taken by a ghostly Japanese Warlord," explains Takaya. "I must be going now." And with that, Takaya walks into the distance. "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby. "Like, our airplane tickets were too much money to just go back, like, I'm afraid to say we'll have to solve this mystery!" moans Shaggy. "Reah Raggy, we'll find Ryuu!" exclaims Scooby. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are in Ryuu's house. Suddenly, the Warlord Ghoul appears. "Get out!" yells the ghoul. "Like, run!" exclaims Shaggy. He and Scooby dart upstairs. The Warlord Ghoul laughs and runs up after them. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are in the closet. They hear footsteps. "I will find you!" yells the Warlord Ghoul. "Like, no you won't!" Shaggy says loudly. Scooby covers his mouth. "I'll follow the sound of your voice!" bellows the warlord. He hovers over to the closet and opens it. Scooby and Shaggy dash out. Soon, the cowards have locked themselves in the bathroom. "Like, in that door labeled Warlord Ghoul Land, that's where he came from!" says Shaggy. Scooby opens the door. A lion is watching them. "Poster!" exclaims Scooby. He tears down a poster to reveal a wall. "Like, this was installed?" asks Shaggy. He takes the fake door and tosses it in the trash. Suddenly, the Warlord Ghoul floats in through the window with a sword. "You cannot escape!" bellows the Warlord Ghoul, "I'll get you yet!" Scooby and Shaggy jump out the window. The warlord jumps after them. Soon, he is walking the streets. He sees Scooby and Shaggy dressed as orphans. "Like, please kind sir," Shaggy says. "Reed us!" exclaims Scooby. "We haven't anything but grass for our entire life!" exclaims Shaggy. Scooby begins fake sobbing. The Warlord Ghoul gives them a cake and walks off. Scooby and Shaggy eat it and take their costumes off. Suddenly, the Warlord Ghoul appears. "Tricksters!" exclaims the warlord. "Like, Scoob, the cake!" exclaims Shaggy. Scooby takes the banana off the top of the cake and takes the peeling off. He puts it on the floor and the Warlord Ghoul slips. Ryuu comes over with the police. "It's good to see you Shaggy and Scooby, I just escaped," Ryuu says. The police pick up the Warlord Ghoul. Shaggy takes the mask off. "Takaya!" exclaims Scooby. "But why?" asks Shaggy. "I know why," Ryuu said. "We both used to own restaurants but mine got famous and bought hers, right?" "Right, thanks to you I'm a waitress!" exclaims Takaya. "And I would've gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for that boy and his dog!" The police take Takaya away. "Here Scooby," Ryuu says, handing Scooby a box of sushi. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note Hi, I'm Decca03. I wrote this episode. You see, I was given another task to write for this series, and I did my best. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, and don't forget to comment below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Japan **Ryuu's House Notes/trivia *Ryuu means dragon in Japanese. Quotes *All quotes in plot above. Home Media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 4 - Japanese Fun *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 2